The Forgotten Strays
by Lord 0f Storms
Summary: Life in Fabletown is difficult when you're on the bottom rung of the ladder, but helps to have someone looking out for you. Events of the TWAU story, told from Holly and Gren's perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Strays**

...

The second Bigby Wolf marched out the door with Tweedle Dee, Holly put her glamour back up and hurried over to Gren. He was still in his true form, clutching the gaping wound on his shoulder and sobbing to himself.

She had never heard him cry before. She'd seen him angry plenty of times, she'd seen him happy, tender, thoughtful, and all the other emotions he never showed anyone else. They'd known each other centuries, and she'd never seen him like this. Not broken.

That fucking monster. Where did he get off barging into her bar and mutilating her friends?

"Jesus..." she breathed, hands hovering in the air, not wanting to touch him. Trolls had strong stomachs by nature, but she hadn't seen that kind of brutality since leaving the Homelands. What if she hurt him and made it worse? She wasn't even sure this was fixable.

Gren didn't seem to be aware of her, he was in that much pain.

Swineheart was the only option. Holly rushed over to the door the Woodsman had fled through.

"Woody!" she yelled. "Woody, get your ass back here!"

He was probably long gone by now, but damn, she needed help with this. How was she supposed to get Gren across town in this state? They'd have to take a cab, and there was no way anyone would let him in looking like this. Even glamoured, a guy recently missing an arm would stand out. Not only that, she wasn't even sure about Swineheart. She'd never had to go to him before. He could turn her away if she couldn't pay for Gren's treatment, and there wouldn't be a damn thing she could do about it. Fables like her usually looked out for themselves, but this was too bad for a bottle of liquor and a couple of hours sleep.

"Gren, you need to put on your glamour," she said, crouching next to him. He didn't respond, just groaned and whimpered. Holly tried to stay firm, but the facade wavered at the sight of him looking so broken. In his true form he was a fearsome creature, the kind that had terrorised warriors in the Homelands for centuries. It was just wrong to see him like this.

"I need to get you across town to Swineheart," she said slowly and deliberately. "I can't do it with you looking like this. Hell, I can't carry you, not even if I lost my glamour."

He clenched his jaw, breath hissing in and out through his teeth, eyes unfocused.

Holly cupped his scaled chin gently but firmly. "Gren, honey. Look at me. You need to put your glamour back on."

With a flash of green light, his human form was back. Holly was looking into one human eye, one white one, damp skin touching her hand. Was that from sweat or tears?

She pulled him to his feet, trying to ignore the pained groan that accompanied it.

"It'll be alright." She sighed as he didn't reply, just wheezing in and out. "That fucking animal." Her gaze caught on the arm lying several feet away. "Why'd you have to start that with him? Gren... Damn it. I should've _done_ something. I shouldn't have just stood there and let him do that."

She felt fucking useless.

Holly fetched some cloth to use as a bandage. "Use this, should stop you losing as much blood."

He removed his blood-drenched hand for a second so that she could press the bandage onto the wound. With a grimace, he clamped his hand over the bandage and straightened up a little. His eyes were still narrow slits, teeth gritted and posture hunched.

Gren still hadn't said anything, but at least he was still conscious and moving. Now all she had to do was get him to the doctor. She hooked an arm around him, letting him lean on her. Fables were tough by nature, but how much blood was spilled across the floor now? They weren't invincible, even they couldn't shrug off the loss of a limb.

"It'll be alright," she repeated, more for herself than anyone else, watching as he winced with every step. "I'll take care of you."

...

Everything hurt like hell.

Gren felt like someone had pulverised every inch of his body, and his arm was roaring with pain. He forced his bleary eyes open, trying to get his bearings. As his arm burned again, he reached over to rub it and found his fingers clutching air.

For a second, his heart lurched at the sight of the missing arm. Then he remembered the fight... the Sheriff transformed and savage. That moment when the wolf gave in to his bloodlust and tore Gren's arm right from his body. It hadn't been fast either, he'd really had to work at it to rend the flesh apart.

Gren winced. It hurt just fucking remembering it.

Strange... he didn't _feel_ like he'd lost an arm. His shoulder hurt, sure, but he could still feel his phantom fingers. He felt like he could move his arm, like it was just glamoured to be invisible.

Holly appeared while he was still staring at the place where his arm should be. She was frowning, that look she always got when she was worried about someone. He'd seen her make the same face a hundred times about Lily, especially these days. "You've been out cold for a while. Swineheart patched you up. I'll have to pay him later, which means no more free drinks for you."

Gren groaned, grabbing the back of the couch with his good hand and dragging himself into a sitting position. "Where am I?"

"Still at my bar. I didn't want to leave you to it back home. I know you wouldn't take care of yourself properly. And besides, your place is a dump."

"Thanks, Holly," he said with a nod. "You're a pretty fucking good lady."

She looked away with a slight smile. "Jeez, how much of that medicinal stuff did Swineheart give you?"

Gren frowned. "I'm serious."

Holly met his gaze and sighed, taking a seat with him on the couch. She hunched over, staring at her hands for a moment. "Y'know, when he came in, I almost hoped he had news about Lily."

"No chance," he said with a snort of derision. "Those dicks up in the Woodlands don't care about her. Or any of us."

"I doubt he even knew who Lily is. They're probably only investigating Faith because she turned up right on their doorstep. Poor girl."

Gren narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't mean Lily–"

"I know," she said curtly. "I know it doesn't. But... she's never disappeared for this long before. I just want to know."

He knew that feeling. Gren had known Lily almost as long as he'd known Holly. She was pretty different to her sister. Lily had a lighter spirit – more relaxed, less cynical – and was a lot less capable at looking after herself. Even so, she'd always treated him well, known when to give him space and when to joke. The sisters were probably the only people who didn't annoy him on a regular basis. They were good people, and they deserved a lot more than Bigby Wolf and the rest of the people in the Woodlands gave them.

He clenched his fists. _Fist_.

"Those bastards. That fucking bastard."

Holly lay a hand on his shoulder, pushing him gently back down into the couch. Her expression said she wasn't going to tolerate a disagreement. "Hey, now, you calm down. You're going to have to rest while you heal up."

Gren shrugged her off. "I'm fine."

She folded her arms and got up, giving him a flat look. "You lost an _arm_, Gren. Those don't just grow back." Holly pursed her lips, like she wasn't sure whether to continue. "And... don't start anything with Wolf again. You've made a real fucking mess in my bar."

Gren met her gaze and nodded. He realised it had been pretty fucking stupid of him to goad the wolf in Holly's bar. He hoped that didn't come back to bite her in the ass. Of course he'd fight her corner if it came down to it, but after what Wolf did last time...

"If something happened to you..." Holly's expression softened. "Let's just say I don't need to worry about you as well as Lily, okay?"

He blinked, a little taken aback. "Alright."

They both looked away awkwardly. Neither of them were really good at this mushy stuff. That was always Lily's thing. Him and Holly just talked shit and left each other's issues alone. They were always there for each other, but... they didn't need to get any more sentimental than that.

"Are you gonna get me a drink while I'm here?" he asked.

Holly smirked. "Nope. You're going to stay there and sleep. I've shut the bar for the night."

He scowled at her, but settled back on the couch obediently, much to her amusement.

"Want me to fetch a blanket?" she asked with a snort.

"I'd prefer that drink."

She gave him a rueful smile, probably still annoyed at him for smashing up her bar. But she'd look out for him while he recovered.

Gren closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling in his non-existent arm. He let out a long breath, and dropped the glamour. At least he could sleep here, knowing he was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the Trip Trap slammed open, and Holly almost dropped the glass she'd been wiping down. Even Jack broke off his blabbering.

Both of them visibly relaxed at the sight of Gren, though Jack still looked a little wary at how angry he seemed to be.

Gren was furious. He stomped over to the bar, dragging a stool out and dropping onto it without a word. He gritted his teeth, sure that if he opened his mouth to say anything, he'd just start shouting.

Holly shook her head in disappointment, pouring him some liquor and sliding it over. He still hadn't paid her back for Swineheart's fee or her ruined bar. The reminder made him clench his glass so hard that it fractured slightly. He threw the drink down his neck and slammed the glass back down on the bar.

"I thought you were the Sheriff at first," Holly said, her face set with angry lines. "We just had Tweedle Dee in here, talking about how Bigby Wolf tortured him last night. That's what he did after he arrested him here, after he did that to you. Went and attacked some other poor bastard. I don't know how they can justify keeping that animal around. 'For our protection', what a crock of shit."

Gren lost his temper, slamming a fist on the bar. "I swear, if I see him again, I'll tear his fucking head off!"

"I wouldn't recommend it," Jack said lightly, with a pointed look at the missing arm. "Didn't go so well for you last time."

Gren turned a furious glare on him. "Well, maybe I'll just settle for you then, if you don't shut the hell up."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Hey, it's just some friendly advice!"

What a load of bullshit. Gren ignored him as Holly handed over another drink, and he settled back on his stool. He hadn't realised he'd even gotten up. It was that damn Bigby Wolf, making him feel pathetic and weak. It was those assholes at the business office, looking down on him, not wanting to help people who weren't rich and privileged like them. Everything about this felt like he was back in the Homelands again. Always making him feel like a piece of shit that needed to be gotten rid of.

He stared into his glass, stewing in frustration. Holly didn't say anything. She would later, when he'd calmed down, but she already knew from the way he was acting that there was no good news. She'd probably known it even before he'd gone to the business office. They were used to being brushed off, being told to wait. The only occasion people like Bigby Wolf had time for them was when he needed something.

"Does it... hurt?" Jack asked.

He hadn't even noticed the other man seated at the corner of the bar next to him, staring at the missing arm with far too much interest. Gren scowled at him. He wasn't a fan of having people pry into his business, especially when he was in a bad mood.

That arm still felt like it was there. He knew it wasn't, in his mind. He could _see_ that it wasn't. But he could feel the jacket's fabric against his skin. He could reach out and expect to grasp the glass in front of him. Sometimes he could feel the cold surface of the glass against his skin.

Things had sucked before, the jobs he'd taken to pay for his glamours were shit. He knew his bad attitude didn't win him any friends. But being in the city, with all its noise and people was insufferable. Now, with only one arm, decent work was even rarer to find. He couldn't borrow money from Holly though. She'd probably give it, if he asked, but he already owed her too much.

"Jack, cool it and have a drink," Holly said. She shrugged at Gren. "I guess we should just be glad it was Tweedle Dee he took in and not Woody."

Jack groaned, pushing off his barstool and poking around at the posters on the wall. "I'm bored. I need entertainment."

Holly rolled her eyes. "What are you, a child?" Gren chuckled at that. "Let me see if I have any darts left back here."

While she was occupied looking through drawers for the darts, Jack's attention wandered back to Gren. He had that curious expression on his face again – the kind that leads kids up beanstalks to get eaten by giants.

"Is it true Bigby knocked you all over the bar like a rag doll? Smashed you around until he turned half-wolf and ripped off your arm? I've heard the full story."

Gren's eyes flashed from Jack to Holly.

The bartender gave him an affronted look, and raised her hands innocently. "Wasn't me."

Gren felt a little annoyed with himself for thinking she'd might talk about him behind his back. Holly wasn't that kind of person. She had always respected his privacy. This was just Jack stirring shit up again like he always did. He shot the man a sour look.

"Oh, I heard it off of Woody," Jack said in a pleasant voice, apparently unaware of the hostile glare being directed at him. "If it makes you feel better, he was very concerned on your behalf."

"Good."

Gren liked the big lug, but sometimes he could be thicker than pig shit. Woody was a friend of the sisters though, so Gren gave him more leeway than he generally gave anyone else. The guy must have done something right for them to like him.

"Any luck at the business office?" Holly asked.

Gren glowered. "Not a damn thing. Snow White just said they're 'looking into the matter', whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean. What are they even there for, anyway? They never help people like us."

Holly nodded. "Maybe we oughta take care of this ourselves. We don't know where Lily is, but we know which asshole she was working for."

"So we pay a little visit to Georgie?" Gren smirked. That bastard was exactly the kind of lowlife Wolf should be dealing with, the kind of guy who forces women – women like Lily – into prostitution and debt. "Sounds good to me. It might even make me feel better, knocking that sack of shit around a little. And if the Sheriff gets in our way, fuck him too. This whole thing is complete bullshit and always has been. I mean, what's his job, really?"

"To keep shit from reaching the Woodlands." Holly gave an exasperated sigh, looking up from where she was poking around under the bar. "Jack, I don't know where they are."

"You're a _bar_, you're supposed to have darts around."

She gave him an irritable look. "And normally, I do, but who the fuck knows where they went to after–"

At that moment, the door to the Trip Trap opened again. In walked the Big Bad Wolf.

Gren tensed up. He fixed the newcomer with a cold glare, ready to defend himself – and Holly – if he had to. He wasn't going to start any shit this time if he could keep his temper in check, but he wasn't going to let them drag him off and interrogate him like Tweedle Dee.

The missing arm burned to remind him of what happened last time. Gren felt a sickening lurch in his stomach, and exchanged a nervous look with Holly before he could stop himself. She looked slightly panicked for a second, clearing the glasses and bottles from the bar, obviously expecting a fight. Gren felt like he might be sick, remembering what had happened here last time.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wolf asked, in a slightly mocking tone.

Holly folded her arms, levelling a cold stare at the Sheriff. "What the fuck do you think?"

She gave a pointed look at Gren's missing arm, and he cringed slightly as the wolf glanced at him, though it barely seemed to register to the Sheriff at all. Instead, Jack started babbling, distracting him. He slung an arm around Bigby's shoulders, grinning like they were old friends or something. Didn't that idiot realise what kind of monster he was dicking around with?

"Every time I see this guy, he seems to lose weight! It's amazing, really. He loses weight, and keeps all the muscle!"

"Jack..." Wolf growled.

Gren threw another glance at Holly. She looked as nervous as he did, but he couldn't tell if she was just worried he'd do something to smash up his bar, or if she was concerned for his wellbeing. He sure as hell didn't feel like starting a fight. He just wanted to be left alone to finish his drink.

Bigby threw off Jack's arm, and approached the bar with that slow, predatory gait of his. Gren forced himself to look down at his drink and avoid eye contact with the Sheriff, but he caught Holly looking down at him in concern. She had been treating him like glass ever since that fucker ripped off his arm. And honestly, it _had_ knocked his confidence. He was genuinely frightened of the wolf, and what he was capable of.

"You know, we were just talking about you," Jack poked, leaning on the bar next to Bigby and watching him for a reaction. "All of us. Here. At the bar. About you."

"I'm really not in the mood right now."

Jack grinned, pleased that he'd touched a nerve. "I'm dying to hear about the body that came out of the East river this morning. It was a Fable, right? Everyone knows."

"Tweedle Dee was just here," Gren said flatly, stopping Jack from dragging this out longer than it needed to be.

"Crane..." Bigby hissed.

Jack seemed to be only one who seemed completely at ease. "He said you arrested him for 'no earthly reason, kept him locked up in the cellar all fucking night!'" He smiled, toying with the wolf. "He said you _tortured_ him, which, I dunno, seems like a breach of your legislative duties."

Gren shot a quick look at the Sheriff to gauge his reaction, which seemed to be increasing annoyance at Jack's provocation. Gren swallowed, trying to prepare himself for the upcoming fight. Holly glanced at him anxiously, before giving the loudmouth a hard glare.

"Jack! Find the off button, _now_."

"What is it with you two?" he scoffed. "You and Gren are all 'let's get a posse together' when there's nobody around, but as soon as the Big Bad Wolf walks in, your tails go between your legs. He fucking _maimed_ you!" Jack added, throwing Gren an incredulous look. "Aren't you pissed?"

Gren returned the look with cold fury. Where the fuck did that little shit get off judging him for not wanting to start a fight with the wolf? He'd lost an arm last time, what would he lose next time? He balled his fist, trying to control his temper.

"Cat got your nerve?" Jack mocked. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Holly exclaimed. "I'm tired is what happened."

"Tired of what!"

"Of trouble, Jack," she snapped. "I am sick and tired of it, so just stop revving his motor, or wait outside, or fuck the hell off. I don't care which."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned back to the Sheriff. "Bigby, look, two Fables are dead, and shit, Gren's sister –"

"_Holly's_ sister," Gren corrected through gritted teeth.

"Holly's sister, has been missing for quite a few days now, and we haven't heard word one from anyone."

Gren glared at the back of the man's head. That piece of shit didn't care at all about Lily. He was just trying to start something again. That was the only reason Jack got involved in anything.

"Actually," Holly said softly, and Gren glanced up at her. "Have there... been any updates...?"

Wolf frowned, actually looking uncomfortable for a second. What did he have to feel uncomfortable about? Was it bad news?

"Holly... I came in here, because I have... questions about your sister."

Gren's stomach plummeted in realisation.

"Oh shit..." he said. "The body you found..."

Holly looked at him in alarm, turning wide eyes on Bigby. "Who was it?"

The wolf's silence was enough of an answer. She turned away from them all, squeezing her eyes shut. The thing Holly had been fearing for weeks – fuck, the thing she'd been fearing from the moment her sister got involved with that asshole Georgie – it had happened. Lily had been murdered.

"Boy, I sure walked into that one," Jack said flippantly.

"If you say one more fucking thing," Gren warned. "Just one more thing..."

Jack made a face like a child and walked off. Gren seethed with anger. He couldn't look at Holly. It hurt to see her so destroyed like this. He'd been trying to stop this from happening for weeks. Every day spent waiting at that business office, trying to get someone – anyone – to take notice and help them! But all that happened, every single time, was that he got turned away, brushed off. And now, Lily was dead.

"God fucking damn it!" he spat, spinning round on his seat, shooting a glare at the Sheriff. "Of course, the dear princess, Snow-fucking-White is all safe and sound! Where were you when we reported this weeks ago, huh? Where are you whenever we _ever fucking need you_?!"

He jumped to his feet, anger flooding him and wiping out the fear he'd felt when Wolf entered. All he could feel now was the white-hot rage of having someone he cared about taken away. All he could see was the look of disappointment on Holly's face every time he returned from the business office empty handed.

"If you gave _one ounce_ of a shit about her, she might've been saved. She might've been cared for! She might've been–"

Holly's glass shattered in her fist. Gren broke off. His anger vanished as he saw her hunched over the bar, taking deep breaths to stop herself from losing it. He stood there, staring at her helplessly. The anger wasn't helping, and he didn't know what else to give.

"All right," said Bigby. "Clear out and give her some room."

"I ain't leaving her with you," Gren said. "No way."

Holly pushed herself off the bar, ignoring his gaze and giving Bigby Wolf a hard stare. She walked past them all to the furthest corner of the bar, sinking into a chair away from them. Looking so small and fragile, it was hard to remember that this was just a glamour. He hated seeing her like this, he hated the bastards in the Woodlands for doing it to her. But he couldn't feel the same anger now, and instead sorrow took hold of him.

"Fucking Lily," he hissed. Gren scowled at Bigby. "You told her, you can leave now."

Wolf turned to the door, and for a moment, Gren thought he might actually do as he was told. Instead, Snow White walked in – the wolf must have heard her before Gren did.

"What the fuck is it now?" he snapped. Couldn't they just leave Holly the hell alone? They do fuck-all to help, then drop this bombshell on her, and now they're hounding her for information on Lily. They only cared now that she was part of an investigation that involved the Woodlands.

Snow approached her carefully. "Holly–"

"Get the fuck out of my bar," Holly said in a hard voice. "It should've been you. It should've been you, and it _wasn't_."

Snow White offered something out to her. Gren couldn't see what it was at first, but the flash of bronze and the softening of Holly's face told him that it was Lily's brooch. She'd had it ever since the sisters left the Homelands, back when they had been close. Even though those days were long gone now, it was something Lily had always held onto. A little reminder of better days.

Holly sighed, meeting Gren's eyes for the first time since the news broke.

"Gren... take off for a bit, would you?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, unwilling to leave her in the care of these two. They just wanted information from her, they didn't care.

Holly nodded though, and he had to respect her wishes. He looked away, leaving her alone in the bar, but taking Jack with him. It was the least he could do, and that was little enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor wouldn't leave them alone. Holly refused to let him see where she lived – she could imagine him looking down his smug nose at it, and besides, telling people would only invite trouble. She'd had more than enough trouble during her time in this city, especially in the last few weeks. Between her bar getting smashed up, Gren being maimed, Lily going missing and getting murdered, the last thing Holly wanted was a harder life.

That's how she ended up sat on her couch in the Trip Trap with a doctor droning at her and Gren glowering in the background while Woody fussed over him. She wished she'd been able to properly finish off the funeral, but Snow had promised that she and the girls from the Pudding 'N' Pie would take care of it. It was something to be grateful for, Holly supposed. Despite her reservations, she didn't mind Snow White so much. At least the woman was trying, which was more than could be said for Bigby Wolf. The most Holly could say for him was that at least he'd told her who the killer was. Fucking Crane.

"Holly, are you listening to me?" Swineheart asked sternly. "It's important that neither you nor Grendel consume any alcohol while you're on this medication. It will take several hours to work through your system, but it will definitely speed the healing process."

"We know, we know," Gren said irritably.

The doctor gave him a prim look and got to his feet. "Well then, give me a call if you have any further problems and make sure you get some bed-rest."

After he left, Holly pushed herself to her feet. She wondered how long it would take for the medication to kick in. She could really use a nap, just... forget about everything for a few hours. First though, she had to sort her sister's things. Trolls always burnt the belongings of the dead. Lily had so little, it was pretty fucking depressing to look at, but it would be worse in the morning. At least if she got this out of the way tonight, she could just focus on seeing Crane brought to justice.

"I'm glad you guys are okay," Woody sighed. "When you showed up, I thought Wolf had..." He glanced at Gren's arm.

"Where were you, anyway?" Gren asked, poked a finger into the bigger man's chest. "I'd a thought you'd come to Lily's funeral."

Holly shuffled through the box of trinkets, odd bits and pieces that her friends at the club had given her. Her eyes caught on a picture of Lily smiling with Nerissa and Faith. She quickly put it to one side, ignoring the twisting feeling in her stomach, the lingering bitterness at being failed by the authorities... the feeling that she'd failed her sister herself. All those arguments...

"I was worried that Wolf would show up!" Woody protested. "And I was right, he did! I heard what happened to Tweedle Dee, and I didn't want him getting his hands on me."

"Oh, don't even fucking mention that bastard to me." Gren scowled for a moment, before shaking his head. "This shit's fogging up my head, I need a drink."

"The doctor said you weren't supposed to," Woody said, placing a restraining hand on Gren's shoulder, but he just shrugged it off.

"You want one, Holly?"

She shook her head, picking up a glamour tube before dropping it immediately. That wasn't the normal glamour, to hide Lily's troll features. It must be the black market one she was using to appear as Snow White.

"Lily..." she whispered.

Why hadn't her sister come to her for help? She would've given it, somehow. They could've figured out a way to get Lily out of this mess, but all Lily ever did was say she couldn't talk about work. 'My lips are sealed' seemed to become her favourite fucking phrase. Lily avoided the subject and then they'd fight. Eventually, the only reason she stopped by the Trip Trap seemed to be so she could drink with Gren and Woody.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Woody said unhappily.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It was a shitty fucking ceremony anyway. She deserved better."

Gren wandered back into the room with a whole bottle of whiskey. Woody was side-eyeing it with concern, and Holly gave him a flat look. He gave a remarkably un-Gren-like grin, and took a swig.

"It's for medicinal purposes."

"Uh huh," she said, unconvinced.

Holly turned back to the boxes, and the boys left her to it. She could hear them talking in the bar – well, Woody was talking, and Gren was being an ass. A more agreeable ass than usual though.

She tried to look through Lily's belongings with a clear mind, but everything seemed to be trying to send her down memory lane. Even a dumb pair of shoes seemed to trigger some emotions about her sister. They'd had so few happy memories since leaving the homelands.

Lily should never have come to this city. She'd always been so bright and full of life. Sometimes it had annoyed Holly, how lightly her sister seemed to take responsibility, but she couldn't deny that Lily knew how to cheer people up. Even Gren didn't seem half as grumpy when she was around, and she was always able to take Woody's mind off his self-pity. It had all overwhelmed her though, life in the city. Live fast and die young pretty much summed it up. Once she was indebted to Georgie, it seemed like there was no turning back.

Something pricked Holly's finger, though it didn't hurt through the drug haze she was falling into. Was this why Lily had started using? That way she could see these things, and feel, but not be drowned with the grief she should be feeling. The drugs seemed to keep it at bay.

Holly fished out her sister's brooch with a sad smile. Lily had always been sentimental, she'd loved hanging onto this little piece of the Homelands. Holly though, she wasn't sure she liked having reminders like that around. She'd put the brooch out of sight so she wouldn't have to look at it, and here it was, back in her hand. Maybe it would be better when it had all been burned away.

She noticed something underneath the other trinkets. It was Lily's contact book. Holly flipped it open. All her johns were listed in here, and week after week was the same entry, the same name.

Holly tipped the box over.

There was more – notes, pictures, even a fucking tally of how much money he owed her.

Holly set her jaw, anger and betrayal bubbling up. As she lost control, the glamour dropped, and she balled her fists, slamming open the door to the bar. The two men gawped at her in surprise and confusion, but she turned her steely gaze on Woody.

"How could you?"

His eyes went wide, but he knew what she was talking about. Woody's hands shot up, about to protest innocence but she threw the book at him, hitting him in the forehead. It landed on the ground, falling open at one of the many pages with his name listed accusingly.

"How _fucking_ could you?" she hissed, charging forwards and grabbing him by the collar. "You knew what kind of trouble she was in. And you used her! I thought I could trust you!"

Woody found his tongue. "It's not like that!"

"Oh, fuck me," Gren breathed as he picked up the book and started thumbing through the incriminating pages.

"I thought you were her friend," Holly accused, watching Woody squirm in her grip. "I trusted you, I thought you wanted to look out for her like we did, and instead you were lying this whole time. You said you were worried about her working at that fucking club, worried about her taking drugs, and the whole time you were encouraging her. Keeping the whole shit show going. And the worst part is, you weren't even paying her by the end! It was just a bunch of free fucks for you, wasn't it?"

"It's not like that!" Woody said angrily, shoving her off. "You weren't even talking to her, you don't know anything about what she was or wasn't doing!"

"Don't you fucking talk to her like that," Gren snapped.

Holly closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, forcing up glamour back on. She didn't want to fight, not on the day of Lily's funeral. What happened to her sister was the biggest tragedy she knew, and she didn't need to hear about how Woody had taken advantage of her situation and her need to pay debts. She didn't want to think of how much money he'd given her, how much he'd paid for her drug addiction. And sure she as fuck didn't need to be reminded that she'd failed her family.

"Just... _get out_. I don't want to look at you."

"Holly..." Woody said, voice breaking a little. "It wasn't... it was a favour... it was just a private arrangement. We..."

"You were paying her for sex!" Gren argued. "Are you that fucking stupid that you can't see how wrong this is? You thought you'd make her fucked-up life a little worse, huh? Or did you think you were doing her a favour, having her fuck your fat ass for a few bucks?! That the only way you can get it?"

Holly gripped his wrist, giving a sharp look that made him fall silent. He scowled and took another drink of his whiskey.

"I never hurt her," Woody said pathetically. "She needed the money, and I... I was just lonely..."

"I don't need to hear this right now," Holly said. "Just. Go. _Now_."

The Woodsman folded in on himself, looking miserable and pathetic. Holly went into the back room, trying to keep herself calm. She didn't know if he'd actually left the building, but so long as she didn't have to look at him, that was all that mattered.

She stared at the box, not willing to investigate any further. Instead, she just kicked it under the couch. The door swung behind her, and she knew by instinct who it was.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, slumping down on the couch. "Just... tell me you never did anything like that."

Gren's eyes widened. "Are you serious? You know I wouldn't–"

Holly sighed. "I don't know anything, anymore, Gren." She met his indignant look and shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's all a little too much right now. All of this... how did it get so messed up?"

She swiped the bottle of whiskey from his hand and took a long slug, before folding herself onto the couch. The brooch was still pressed into her hand. As she unfurled it, she saw the indentation on her skin where she'd clenched her fist around the brooch. Did she have to burn that too?

Holly dropped the brooch back into the box, laying back and exhaling. That nap was sounding pretty good right now. She should just let the drugs to their job for a few hours.

Gren picked up the bottle she'd abandoned next to the couch. He'd be out cold long before morning if he kept that up.

"I saw your card," she said with a small smile. "The one you left for Lily."

He looked down at the bottle, avoiding her eyes. "She was important to me too."

"I know," Holly sighed. "She liked you a lot. Liked Woody too. I honestly thought I could trust him. I... I don't know what I fucking thought. But Lily had little enough going for her without her friends taking advantage."

"This shoulda never happened," Gren said, dropping onto the arm of the couch.

She could feel a strange feeling drifting through her, like nostalgia and wistfulness. Maybe she was just longing for better times. It could be that she was just lonely. Or perhaps she just wanted to hang onto what little she had left in the world.

"Don't leave," she murmured.

"I won't," he said softly. "I'll stay here tonight."

Gren looked down at her with a sombre expression. His face looked a lot softer when he wasn't scowling. The expression was almost tender. It wasn't a look she saw often, but it made her feel better. Holly had lost so much already, she just wanted to hang onto what was left. She needed something to just be _okay_ in her life.

"You're all I have left now," she said, sleepiness overtaking her thoughts. "It's just you and me." She blinked at him, eyes heavy, almost missing the pained look her was giving her. Holly felt lips touch her forehead, and a gentle hand smooth her hair before she blacked out.

It was comforting to know she wasn't alone.

...

It was early afternoon before Holly could be bothered to get up. She knew that the burning still needed doing though, so she collected Lily's things into the box. Though her memories of last night were hazy, she recalled Bigby Wolf showing his face and looking through the box. Something about it helping him find Crane.

Holly went round the back of the bar to where the homeless people usually gathered around lit-up cans. There weren't any around at this time of day. She selected the closest one and gently put each of her sister's belongings into the can. She didn't know what to say. This was such a piss poor way to say goodbye.

She flipped open one of her matchbooks and set fire to the contents of the can. It was customary to stay and watch the belongings turn into ash. Maybe it had something to do with cutting the soul's ties to world? Fuck, she couldn't remember. Holly hadn't been one for philosophy even before she ended up in Fabletown.

"Goodbye, Lily."

When she returned to the Trip Trap to open up, she saw Gren slumped over the bar, head in his arms. So, he hadn't gone home after all. Had he spent the whole night drinking here? It was dumb, but the idea filled her with warmth. She appreciated the companionship and support, even if he did now have a tendency to look at her like she was going to break down.

Holly shook her head and dropped her glamour temporarily. She gathered him up in his human form and carried him through the back so he could continue sleeping in peace on the couch. After that combination of liquor and medicine, that could be a long, long time.

It wasn't long before her first patron showed up, and he was met with an instant scowl.

"I thought I told you to get out."

"I know," Woody said. He didn't leave though, instead he just hovered in the middle of the bar with a furrowed brow and pitiful eyes. "I needed to explain. Is... Gren around?"

"Why?" Holly asked through her teeth.

Woody scratched the back of his head. "He was pretty mad at me last night, started a fight after you'd gone to sleep."

Big fucking surprise. "Well, my bar's still intact, so it can't have been that bad."

"Bigby Wolf came round, he broke it up. And Gren had a drink with him. That was before the fight though."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope." Woody gave her a tentative grin. "He was acting like they were best buds. It was pretty weird. For a second, I thought I was the one who was fucking high."

Holly frowned at him. "Woody, why did you come here? What do you possibly think you can say to make me stop being pissed off at you?"

"I just wanted to apologise... I didn't want you to find out like that. It didn't... it didn't feel like we were doing anything wrong. She asked me and I... it's been a long time since anyone..."

She pulled a drink for herself, giving him a sour look. Honestly, half the reason she was so angry was the secrets. Lily had never shared anything with her about what was going on, and no one else would ever tell her. What little Gren said usually ended up in arguments when she brought it up with Lily, and Woody... all that time, he'd been lying. How was she supposed to just get over that?

"I thought doing her a favour too," Woody continued, quickly adding, "not like how Gren said. I mean, she needed the money. It was like a trade."

"So why didn't you just give her the money? Why the prostitution?"

"I... I'm broke," he said, looking uncomfortable under her glare. "I did mean to get it to her, honest."

"Let me get this straight. Lily says she wants to be your prostitute." He winced at that word, and Holly folded her arms. "You agree to pay her, and the two of you fuck week after week. But you don't actually pay her. So not only are you prostituting my sister like some sleazy asshole, you're cheating her out of the money she could earn too."

"I know!" Woody snapped, lurching up to the bar. "I know, alright! What everyone thinks of me, that I'm just some disgusting asshole, it's true. I know that. But I never meant to hurt Lily. I didn't, I cared about her. What do I need to do to make it up to you?"

She scowled at him. This wasn't something she could just forgive simply because he felt bad about it. Lily was the world's biggest bleeding heart sometimes, and it played a pretty big part in screwing her over. It was the reason she let people like Woody cheat her out of her hard-earned cash. Well, Holly wasn't that person.

"What you need to do, is leave."

"But Holly–"

"_If _and _when _I decide to forgive you, I'll let you know. In my own goddamn time." She jerked her head towards the door.

Woody hung his head and made for the exit. Holly hardened her heart and took a drink.

She wondered what it was that made her sister take pity on him like that. Was it just because he'd known them such a long time? Or was it because he got more and more pathetic with each year? It showed what kind of shitty town they lived him, when you couldn't even count on your friends.

Gren shambled through the door to her back room, looking like hell and rubbing a hand over his face. He dropped into a stool and the bar and groaned a little, massaging his eyes.

"Well, you look like shit," Holly pointed out, a smile quirking her lips.

"You don't say. Ugh, I can't remember a fucking thing from last night."

As he looked up, she noted the bloodshot look to his good eye. He really had overdone it. She passed him a glass of water, which he accepted without complaint.

"You want me to fill you in on the basics? We got shot, came back here. You got high and drunk with Woody, started a fight – thanks for not wrecking my bar, by the way – and the good Sheriff showed up to look through Lily's things. You shared a drink with him, we had night of wild sex, and you fell asleep."

Gren blinked at her, and then frowned. "I fell asleep...?"

"Yep, that's right, stud."

He gave her a wry smile. "You're so full of shit."

They chuckled, and some of the tension for the last few weeks eased up. It was the sort of joke Lily would've made. She was always teasing people, especially when they took themselves too seriously. Holly supposed that even if she burned everything her sister had ever touched, she wouldn't be able to just let it go so easily.

"Since you're here, why don't I make some breakfast? I'm so stuffed I could eat a goat."

"Or three," Gren suggested as she rummaged through the shelves in her back room to find anything edible. Other than bar snacks – none of those seemed very tasty – she didn't have anything.

"Okay, so I'm out of food. We could go someplace to eat though, and I'll pay since you're no doubt flat broke."

"Nah." He shrugged. "I can't stand being in the city."

"You're in the city now, genius."

He gave her a shifty glance. "It's different here."

Holly smiled, coming round to his side of the bar. "Well, I gotta do something. I don't much feel like opening the bar tonight, and waiting until Wolf's caught Crane will just drive me crazy. Besides, I'm still hungry."

"You could come back to mine," Gren offered. She raised her eyebrow, pursing her lips. "For food. I'll cook."

"You can cook?"

"Well, I can order a takeout."

Holly chuckled, and Gren gave her a lopsided smile. "You're a real prince sometimes, y'know that?"

He snorted. "Part of my charm."

Holly felt herself relax. The prospect of a day where she didn't have to worry about making money, or her sister, or any of the usual shit in Fabletown was definitely appealing. And there wasn't anyone else she'd rather spend the day with.


End file.
